


Chasing the Flush

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica shrugged, looked over at Rowan, who'd been mournfully looking at her cards. "Why am I terrible at this game?" she said. "I've read like a dozen tutorials, and--"</p>
<p>Erica tapped Rowan's nose. "Two reasons," she said. "One is that you're a romantic, so you're always chasing the flush or the straight or whatever, and not playing the odds. And two is that you like being told to do things like go to my room, get undressed, put on your blindfold and wait. So go do that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Flush

". . . and I've got four diamonds and one heart," said Rowan. "So. . . high card seven, I guess."

"Pair of jacks," said Juana.

"Two pair," said Erica. "Which means that you're out, Rowan. Want to keep on, Juana?"

Juana considered the piles of chips, and shook her head. "Nah," she said. "Poker is terrible with two people, and also, you'd win."

"But Rowan's so pretty, and you like making her lick your feet while I'm tied up and--"

"No," said Juana, with finality. "You won, she's yours till next week. Maybe next time you beat us both, but not tonight."

Erica shrugged, looked over at Rowan, who'd been mournfully looking at her cards. "Why am I terrible at this game?" she said. "I've read like a dozen tutorials, and--"

Erica tapped Rowan's nose. "Two reasons," she said. "One is that you're a romantic, so you're always chasing the flush or the straight or whatever, and not playing the odds. And two is that you like being told to do things like go to my room, get undressed, put on your blindfold and wait. So go do that."

Rules were rules, so she wasn't allowed to argue. Not for the rest of the weekend. She went to Erica's room, got undressed, and put on her blindfold and waited, kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands clasped behind her back, just like Erica liked.

Erica took a while getting back to her room, and when she did get back, she didn't do anything to Rowan. There were noises of her opening drawers and closing them, then showering, while Rowan fidgeted, waited, tried to be patient and keep her position, because she'd be punished if she didn't.

When Erica finally touched her, a feather-light finger on the back of her neck, it was like a jolt of electricity. Rowan's skin jumped, and she had to swallow back a squeak.

"Up," said Erica, and she led Rowan around to the bed, laid her down on her stomach, a pillow under her hips. Rowan bit her lip, knowing what was coming, but her hips were already moving against the pillow.

Erica moved behind her, the cool silicone length of her strap-on against Rowan's thigh, moving as she worked the lube in. "Probably going to have some company over tomorrow," she said. "As usual, your mouth is available to whoever wants it. But this," she said positioning herself, patting Rowan's ass, "is mine. Always mine."

Rowan's breathing was ragged even before Erica thrust in. She gasped, hands clenching the sheets, as Erica started thrusting, slow, but hard and deep. Not always; sometimes Juana won. And once or twice Rowan won.

Next time. Next time, the flush would come through, and she'd have Erica tied up in her bed, gasping for a touch.

There was the pressure of the strap-on, there was the possessive, triumphant way Erica held Rowan's hips as she thrust.

Maybe the time after next.


End file.
